


A Tied Up Moth

by despairinglyNewt



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Homophobia, I dunno if this'll be long, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ cats, Nonbinary Character, Parental Death, Transphobia, Warrior Cats, WindClan (Warriors), enbyphobia, i stand by the headcanon that WindClan is the most religious Clan, lesbian cats??, we don't stan nettlefur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairinglyNewt/pseuds/despairinglyNewt
Summary: Littlekit was the lone survivor of her litter, with her mother dying within moments of her birth.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> WindClan is the most religious Clan you can't @ me because I'm RIGHT

* * *

— WINDCLAN —

LEADER: Smokestar – A black tom with gray paws and a white splash on his muzzle.

DEPUTY: Swiftspark – A soft-furred she-cat with white paws and leaf green eyes.

MEDICINE CAT: Birchpool – A pale orange tom with a limp.

WARRIORS:

Nettlefur – A black tom with bright amber eyes, Littlekit's father.

Goldenshade – A handsome, orange tom with big paws.

Aspenfeather – A pale tabby she-cat.

Heatherlegs – A brown she-cat.

Dewmist – A pale gray tom with striking yellow eyes.

Pidgeonwing – A gray and brown tom.

Mapleflower – A tortoiseshell she-cat.

Dawnclaw – A pale gray cat.

Beetleskip – A brown tom, father to Fernkit and Shadekit. 

Breezefur – A black she-cat with blue eyes.

Stormshade – A former loner, a blueish gray tom. 

QUEENS:

Frogsnout – A soft-furred tabby she-cat with a black tail, mother to Fernkit (a pale-gray she-kit) and Shadekit (a black tom-kit), foster mother to Littlekit (a small, cream colored she-kit with brown patches and ice-blue eyes)

ELDERS:

Falconleap – A battlescarred dark brown tabby tom.

* * *

— THUNDERCLAN —

LEADER: Dawnstar – A silver she-cat.

DEPUTY: Aspenfall – A dark brown tabby tom.

MEDICINE CAT: Daisyleap – A white she-cat with brown patches.

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: Harepaw – A deaf tabby tom.

WARRIORS:   
Hawkfur – A tabby tom.

Elderleaf – A black she-cat.

Sparkfang – A ginger she-cat.

Ivyshade – A black and white tom.

Brackenclaw – A tabby tom.

Icewing – A white she-cat with one eye.

Rabbitsnout – A brown tom.

Patchsky – A white she-cat with black and brown patches. 

ELDERS:

Scar-eyes – A gray she-cat with blind, scarred eyes, formerly Silvershine. 

* * *

— RIVERCLAN —

LEADER: Miststar – A silver she-cat.

DEPUTY: Hawksnarl – A massive tabby tom.

MEDICINE CAT: Berryshine – A gray she-cat.

WARRIORS:

Leafshine – A brown and white she-cat.

Leo – A former kittypet, a gray and white tom.

Feathersnow – A silver she-cat.

Snowflight – A pure white tom with green eyes.

Stormfall – A white tom with gray flecks.

Cloudskip – A gray and black tom.

Pebblesky – A gray she-cat with darker flecks.

QUEENS: 

Fernleap – A brown she-cat, mother to Sandkit, Shellkit, Skykit, and Streamkit.

* * *

— SHADOWCLAN —

LEADER: Ashstar – A gray tom with ginger paws.

DEPUTY: Brownface – A tall she-cat with a half brown and half white face.

MEDICINE CAT: Blazepelt – A ginger she-cat with green eyes. 

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: Amberpaw – A ginger she-cat with blue eyes and white paws.

WARRIORS:

Shadefur – A black and white tom.

Russetsnap – A dark ginger tom.

Blizzardfang – A pure white tom with dark blue eyes and long teeth.

Poppyfang – A dappled she-cat.

Cindertail – A black she-cat, Hollyleap's twin.

Hollyleap – A black she-cat, Cindertail's twin.

Vineflower – A tabby she-cat. 

* * *

— CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS —

Lune – A lone silver tom with haunting blue eyes, Jay's father. 

Milo – A large ginger kittypet.

Jay – A gray kit with yellow eyes. 


	2. Prologue

_When Littlekit first opened her eyes, the world was covered in red._ She couldn't get a good look at the large form cradling her, though she caught a single glance of three tiny, unmoving forms, each with their own markings. 

The first was a black form, the second was a brown form with white patches, and the third was a cream color. _Who are they?_ She wondered, her thoughts quiet. But, the figure holding her is warm, and she likes warm.

She didn't hear the low wail of grief the figure behind her uttered before she fell peacefully asleep. All she knew was that this figure is warm, and covered in red. She didn't notice when she was moved, she didn't notice when the figure holding her had died, she didn't notice the sobs that came from the tall figure from behind. She was far too sleepy for this, she can meet everyone else later. 

When Littlekit opened her eyes for a second time, the world was dim. She could now see a darker form, a black tail swishing around anxiously. _Who are you?_ She wondered, letting out a small mewl. This form seemed to be talking quietly with another, though her attention wad caught by the kit's mew. 

"Oh, she's awake!" The figure yelped, batting the other one with a sheathed paw. "Get Nettlefur! Tell him his kit woke up!"

The kit could only blink in response before a black figure burst into the den, eyes wide with fear before they melted into a warm emotion, pulling the kit away from the warm cat. She mewled in protest until she felt a warm tongue grooming her ears.

"Oh, my sweet little star." The tom said softly, could this be Nettlefur? "I'm so sorry, your mother is gone."

Mother? Who was her mother?

"Did you . . . name the others?" The warm cat asked.

"I named the copy of me Darkkit; the brown one Tigerkit; and the last one was Salmonkit."

"You named one after Darkfeather?"

"How could I not? I loved her." The tom said in between swift licks to the kit's ears. 

"She and the kits are safe in StarClan . . . and what about this one? She hasn't been named." 

"Darkfeather asked me if she could name her before she . . ." the tom went quiet before speaking, his voice heavy with grief, "her name is Littlekit."

_Littlekit,_ the name echoed in her mind, _I am Littlekit._

She found herself falling asleep once more, for the tom is warm, warm like the other cat, and warm like the cat with red. She liked the warm.

The kit found herself swimming in darkness, she felt a warm figure pressing against her.

"May the Stars light your path, my sweet daughter." A sweet voice murmured in her ear before fading into nothing. She turned away, curling in on herself. 


	3. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: ! transphobia !

_Littlekit blinked._ She squirmed from the hold of her father, taking a few wobbly steps outside the nursery, the sounds of newborn kits grounding her. She had the weird dream of the cat covered in red again. Even though her birth had been a little over a moon ago, it was still fresh in her mind. She hopped over a stray pebble, ignoring the faint mews of her new denmates, Fernkit and Shadekit. They were loud when they were born, and Littlekit didn't like them all that much for it. 

Even though she was little over a moon old, she was still small and frail. Easy to step on if you're not looking where you're going. Her father, Nettlefur, was far too protective of her, going as far as almost sitting on her jut to keep the small kit safe. 

Stepping out of the den and into the open, Littlekit blinked. Seeing the entire Clan sleeping was an odd thing in WindClan, as almost no cat had a den, except for medicine cats, elders, and kits. Her father had told her why when she asked.

The Clan just wanted to feel closer to the Stars, no reason to hide underneath dens made of leaves and bramble. It had unsettled her at first, though she didn't mind it as much anymore. 

"Hey there, kit, what'cha doin' out here?" Dawnclaw padded from their place where they held guard. Littlekit smiled at the gray cat, raising her tail.

"I woke up and couldn't sleep!" Littlekit announced. 

Dawnclaw chuckled, sitting down next to the kit. Littlekit felt bad for them, as her father had constantly called them a she-cat. Even after Littlekit said that they were, well, a they. 

Father had said a lot of things about Dawnclaw, some involving how they were just confused. But Littlekit didn't see it that way. Dawnclaw looks happy as a they! So why bother trying to change it? But Father never agreed. Always saying something about how the Stars would not agree, but Dawnclaw never seemed to care.

Littlekit wanted to be like Dawnclaw when she grew up. Big, strong, and doesn't give a single mousetail about what other cats think! 

"Your pop still givin' you trouble?" 

Littlekit hesitated before shrugging. "I don't think he understands you yet, but!" Littlekit quickly grinned at the cat. "Just wait! I'll get him to understand!" 

"Nah, nah," Dawnclaw gave Littlekit a gentle paw on the head. "I gotta fight my own battles, kit, don't need to fight them for me. Now," they nosed Littlekit back into the nursery. "I'm on guard duty, and I don't think your pop will be all too pleased to see you up and awake at the brink of dawn." 

Littlekit puffed out her fur in protest, but complied with Dawnclaw, crawling back into the nest with Nettlefur. As she drifted back to sleep, she hoped she wouldn't dream of the cat in red again.

* * *

Littlekit stared at the clouds hanging above the Clan, her bright blue eyes searching for anything above. Her small ear flicked as her father sat down beside her, his tail curling around her small frame. 

"My little star, how have you been?" He rumbled, licking her on the ear.

"Fine, father, I've been staring at the clouds since dawn."

"You'd ought to play with Fernkit and Shadekit, they could use a third player." Littlekit glanced over to where the two kits were playing and frowned. 

"I'm far too big, father, I think I may crush them." She blinked in surprise when he laughed, a great booming sound that could echo through the clearing if the Clan were silent as mice. 

"Oh to the Stars with that!" He boomed, pushing the kit to the newer kits. "You'll do just fine, my star! You could do with some friends!"

"But I'm already friends with Dawnclaw, father." Littlekit blinked, Nettlefur's grin vanishing for half a heartbeat.

"Dawnclaw's a warrior, my star, and you're a kit. She has better things to do than hang out with. kit."

" _They,_ father." Littlekit corrected. Regretting it when his smile vanished entirely.

"You know the stars above do not approve of that nonsense, my star." He said gently. "I do not want that she-cat to confuse you and drive you away from your path." He gave her a gentle lick on the head. 

"You're my star, and I don't want any cat like _that_ to plague your beautiful mind with lies and things that will stray you away from StarClan. Do you understand when I say I don't want you around that she-cat Dawnclaw anymore?"

Littlekit frowned before nodding. "Yes, father."

"Good, now run along, I have a hunting patrol to get to." 

Littlekit scurried over to the other kits without another word, greeting them with a small wave of her tail. Her mind still lurked on her father's words. Was Dawnclaw really just trying to stray her from her path to StarClan? 


End file.
